


Ichiro's Dilemma

by lucajoestar



Category: Hypnosis Mic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Buster Bros having a dilemma, Explicit Language, Ichiro having a rough day, Just Bro Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucajoestar/pseuds/lucajoestar
Summary: No, no, no! Why the hell did it have to be today?!
Relationships: Buster Bros - Relationship, Yamada Ichiro & Yamada Jiro & Yamada Saburo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ichiro's Dilemma

No, no, no, no, no. **NO**. Why, on this particular day, did God have to open the earth’s asscheeks and put all things good inside of it? Why did today have to be the day? The entire town was buzzing, the air conditioning unit was broken, and the internet access was as good as nothing because _some_ little brother had to hack into the wrong system and encrypt their home wifi connection. They’d get it fixed by professionals, but they’d end up finding _some_ middle brother’s pirated foreign film files.

Of course it had to be _today_. And, it’s not like it’s something small. This had to be one of the most important things he’d have to submit! He would never forgive them for this! Except, when he was flooded to his ears in worried, ‘I’m sorry!’s and sobbed phrases of regret. He’d have to forgive them for that. But, God this _sucked_! What was he to do? He cleared the entire schedule for this submission! He had it already typed out, edited and peer reviewed, it was ready to be submitted.

‘Gah! What to do, what to do!’ He thought, the cacophony of his siblings’ pleas of forgiveness drowning out by the sound of his thoughts.

Maybe it will be fixed before the deadline hour. But, the faster you submit, the higher your chances are to get accepted. No, it will be fixed by then, for sure! ...But what if it’s not?! Maybe he should call someone close for help? But, who? Who could possibly- 

“Alright, I forgive you! Just hush it up already!” he interrupted his train of thought to scold the younger brothers, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. What was he going to do with them…?

He lets out a sigh, uncrosses his arms from his chest and closes his eyes to think. When he reopens his eyes, a thought has already come to mind. He says in a rather calm voice, “Saburo, get into contact with Jigura, and do whatever it takes to decrypt the connection. Jiro, you will meet Saburo halfway with however much it will cost him to do that.” He was met with a sniffled, “O-Okay!” and a slightly annoyed expression that softened into passive determination. 

Okay, now we do our best to not panic over this. Afterall, it was something very important to him. Maybe it wasn’t the most professional thing, but who here is really even professional? He paced the apartment, stopped to check the connection and then his heart skipped a beat. For a moment, the site loaded, and then crashed. This was not realized in silence, though. After he saw that, he exclaimed, “Saburo! Do whatever that is again!” to which his brother replied, “I’m trying!”. Hope sprung through his veins, and a smile started cracking on his face. After about an hour into the two hour submission time, the internet was fully connected! He uploaded his submission and then he shot up with excitement. “ _Hell yeah_!”

“Were you able to submit your manga panel, Ichi-nii?” a tired Saburo asked, wiping his brow of sweat. Jiro was slumped against the wall, muttering about the 450000 yen he’d just lost. Ichiro chuckled at the two, walked over and gave their heads a pat.

“I did. Thank you for your help. You worked hard.”

And, so they were off to dinner with Ichiro’s manga panel submitted to his favorite franchise’s VIP club. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb! I am open to criticism, but please don't be too mean. This is for fun, not for professional purposes.


End file.
